deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blair vs Blake Belladonna
Blair vs Blake Belladonna is a What-If? Death Battle pitting Blair from Soul Eater against Blake Belladonna from RWBY. Description Time for a cat fight, literally! Interlude Wizard: Do you know what time it is? Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Wizard: This time our combatants are Blake Belladonna from RWBY... Boomstick: And Blair from Soul Eater... Wizard: Let's analyze their skills first...otherwise it's going to be a One Minute Melee. Boomstick: Right, of course. Blair Wizard: Blair is a character from Soul Eater known for being, well... Boomstick: Sexy! Completely and utterly sexy! Wizard: Ah yes...the first episode had her take a bath. But we're not necessarily here to talk about how sexy she is. We're here to talk about how strong she is. Boomstick: But I want to talk about how sexy she is! Wizard: This isn't the time, Boomstick. Boomstick: Aww.... Wizard: Don't let this Death Battle portrait fool you. Blair may look like a human, but she's actually a cat. A magical cat. Boomstick: Meow! Wizard: So in case you're wondering why she isn't modest at all...well... Boomstick: Yeah, I already get it! Blair has access to Halloween magic! Wizard: Ah yes...she happens to be a BLACK cat sorceress. Boomstick: Halloween magic tends to involve pumpkins. Lots and lots of pumpkins! Wizard: It's actually powerful stuff. Boomstick: She's also good at taking advantage of male opponents...but this isn't a Battle of the Genders battle so it's not much help to her here. Wizard: No, it's not. Blair also happens to have nine lives...but we've decided that she only has to die ONCE for Blake to be the victor. Boomstick: It's only fair, right? Though she's typically a long-range fighter, she can also do well in a close-range fight as well. Wizard: However, she has the mentality of a cat, not a human. She would also rather play with her opponents instead of smiting them. Boomstick: Onto Blake! Blake Wizard: Blake is a member of Team RWBY, along with Ruby, Weiss, and Yang. Boomstick: Believe it or not, they actually DIDN'T name the team after Ruby herself, just the names of the four members. Wizard: It's ironic. Boomstick: Blake Belladonna was partnered up with Yang during the initiation test. They're good friends though they're rather different in personality! Wizard: Ah yes...they have more in common that they do at first glance. Boomstick: Blake is typically rather calm and spends her time reading books. However, she has a secret...she's a kitty cat! Wizard: Well, she's mostly human. She does have cat eyes and cat ears though. Boomstick: She happens to be a Faunus! Wizard: Unfortunately, Faunus are not treated well in her universe, so she's decided to hide her kitty ears using her bow. Boomstick: However, her teammate Weiss isn't too fond of Faunus! Wizard: That's too bad for her, isn't it? Boomstick: It sure is! Anyways, onto to her abilities. Wizard: Like pretty much every other RWBY character, Blake Belladonna has access to semblance. Boomstick: In her case, she can use her semblance to create copies of herself. Wizard: They're designed to distract, shield, or hide herself from her enemies. Boomstick: She also has above-average agility, speed, and endurance. She can leap from building to building! Wizard: Her weapon is choice is the Gambol Shroud, which is a variable ballistic chain scythe. Boomstick: A variable ballistic what? Wizard: You can call it a VBCS for short. Boomstick: There we go. Wizard: It's the most versatile weapon out of all the Team RWBY members. She can also use it to modify her semblance. Boomstick: So...are we done here? Wizard: I think so. Pre-Fight Wizard: Alright...time for a literal catfight. Boomstick: I'm rooting for Blair! Wizard: I'll root for Blake...we seem to have more in common. You have more in common with Yang. Boomstick: I'll say! Fight After Yang recommended it to Blake, she decided that she was going to star in a Death Battle of her very own. All she could say was... "They better portray my opponent more accurately than they did Tifa Lockhart." remarked Blake. She was glad that her buddy Yang won but boy were people upset about that Death Battle. Besides, in that Death Battle Yang was kind of...evil. What had gotten into her? Fortunately for Blake, she had a variety of different opponents that she could choose from, so long as they were similar to her in some way. She could try fighting Felicia, but currently she was playing with a ball of yarn. She didn't want to interrupt her from that. She could also try fighting Yoruichi, but she would probably be naked while she was fighting her. She didn't know how she would react to that. Speaking of which, she heard that Yoruichi had fought against Kakashi Hatake. That had gone well for her. She already fought Nico Robin, and it hadn't gone well. She was simply going to have to try harder this time. Suddenly, she came up with an idea. What if she tried fighting Blair from Soul Eater? That would certainly be something to be excited about. "Alright, I think Blair will be happy to challenge me to a Death Battle. When she's ready, of course." answered Blake. Fortunately, her house happened to be nearby. Currently, Blair was taking a bath. And yes, Boomstick was having a field day watching Blair take a bath. Blake wondered if she should go up to Boomstick and slap him in the face. "Hey, Blair! I'm challenging you to a Death Battle! Get over here and fight!" exclaimed Blake. "What? OK!" shouted Blair. Immediately, Blair exited the bath and went to challenge Blake. "This is going to be fun!" exclaimed the cat girl. FIGHT! Blair started by launching pumpkin bombs at Blake. However, she was quick on her feet and managed to avoid them. Blair continued launching bombs at Blake, hoping to blow her sky high. However, Blake decided to turn her Gambol Shroud into a pistol. She then proceeded to shoot at Blair. "How did your weapon turn into a gun?" questioned Blair. "You'd be surprised how versatile it is..." noted Blake. Blair avoided the bullets, moving as fast as she could. Blake noted that Blair was rather fast. She decided that she should try closing the distance. Maybe that would give her the advantage. She transformed Gambol Shroud into a scythe. She then approached Blair, avoiding the pumpkin bombs as fast as she could. Fortunately, she managed to reach Blair. However, Blair proved herself to be quite decent at hand-to-hand combat. "Hee hee!" shouted Blair, knocking Blake off her feet. "Darn it! She's strong!" exclaimed Blake. It seemed that much like her friend Yang, Blair happened to be superhumanly strong. Blair then decided to use Pumpkin Cannon on Blake. "This Death Battle has been awfully fun...I thank you for it!" exclaimed Blair. Shortly afterwards, Blake was engulfed by an enormous blast. Blair smirked in satisfaction. "That was fun...now back to my bath." stated the cat girl. "What are you talking about? I'm still here..." answered Blake. "What? But I hit you with my Pumpkin Cannon!" exclaimed Blair. "I used my semblance to create copies of myself..." stated the cat girl. Blair continued shooting pumpkins at Blake, but she kept using her clones to avoid it. "I should have thought of this before..." noted Blake. Eventually, Blair started to feel rather tired. She began to yawn. Blake then struck Blair through the roof of her house. She ended up falling into the bathtub...and drowning. "Well, this was a rather ironic way for her to die, isn't it?" questioned Blake. Blair appeared shortly afterwards. "Congratulations...but I still have some lives left..." remarked Blair. "We don't have time for another Death Battle. Where's the KO?" asked Blake. KO! "Thank you." stated Blake. Blair shook Blake's hand. "Thanks for the match!" exclaimed Blair. "You're welcome." answered Blake. Results Boomstick: No! Not Blair! Wizard: Sorry Boomstick, but it seemed that Blair won't be winning a Death Battle today. Blake Belladonna managed to win a Death Battle though. Boomstick: Lucky her! Wizard: Though Blair had more raw power, Blake proved herself to be the faster of the two. Boomstick: Right...and Blake is smarter than Blair, right? Wizard: Yeah...Blair is basically an airhead...though they did seem to outwit Maka and Soul at every turn, didn't she? Boomstick: True. Wizard: Blake's Semblance also gave her an advantage over Blair. She can create copies of herself and use them to protect herself from attacks...including Blair's. Boomstick: She also had a more varied arsenal...which gives her an advantage. Wizard: Blake also has night vision while Blair does not...even though they're both technically cats. So if they fought at night Blake would have the advantage. Boomstick: I guess Blake is making a Blair Witch project! Wizard: The winner is Blake Belladonna. Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:RWBY vs Soul Eater themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Anime vs Internet Shows Themed Death Battles Category:Catfight Category:Joshua foote14 Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant